1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary steering device for a skateboard, and more particularly to a device with a smaller radius of gyration and with entertaining effect in using.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art skateboard, as shown in FIG. 5, includes a front supporting bar 11 with a handle 10, a front wheel assembly 12, a rear wheel assembly 13 and a deck 14. The handle 10 and the front supporting bar 11 can control the front wheel assembly 12 for a direction-turning motion while the rear wheel assembly 13 belongs to a fixed type. Consequently, a greater radius of gyration will be produced in turning direction because no auxiliary steering device is mounted on the rear wheel assembly 13. And this will cause a reduction of speed in motion. Even the user has to repeat the direction-turning action to complete a 360.degree. gyration motion. Thus, the potential inconvenience reduces the fun in using.